Love or Something Like it
by Noelle Andrews
Summary: Hermione & Draco as teachers. Enough said. RR & I'll return the favor!
1. Chapter 1

Love or Something Like It  
  
~Noelle Andrews  
  
New Characters: Sage Laine (See other story for more details about her), Janel Marticio, Gabriella Forrest  
  
Disclaimer: Sad, but true. I own absolutely nothing except me pitiful plot and OC.  
  
-Default Chapter-  
  
"You miss 100% of the shots you never take" ~Wayne Gretsky  
  
She flew through the corridors and up and down countless flights of stairs. A voice very much like her mother's sounded in her head. *Late?! Tsk tsk tsk. Shame shame.* Hermione determinedly ignored it and sprinted down another corridor.  
  
She abruptly halted in front of a huge oak door. Hermione panted, laughed, and grabbed her knees to keep her up all at once. She took a second to catch her breath and then pulled the door open.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, some other familiar faces and some new ones all looked up at her. Dumbledore smiled, that trademark twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well, well." He began, "Of all the people to be late."  
  
Hermione smiled back and replied, "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore. I-"But she was cut off. Someone else had pushed open the oak door. His gaze passed over everyone sitting at the table, then to Hermione, where it rested. Hermione returned it with a look of sheer hatred. He smirked. Oh, how she hated that smirk. How she hated him. For, of course, the gray eyes staring at her were that of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You two aren't so very different. Two new members of the staff late. Never has that happened before. Please take your seats." Hermione stared at the two seats left. Lucky enough for her, they were next to each other.  
  
Draco and Hermione sat, still looking at each other, Draco's face emotionless, and Hermione's face showing loathing. *There's no way I can last even a day with this...... this........* Hermione thought, not knowing a vile enough word to finish the sentence.  
  
Hermione turned to engage in conversation with Professor Dumbledore so as to make it easier to ignore Draco. But she could feel Draco's eyes like laser beams on the back of her head.  
  
Well, how you peoples like it? I know, awkward way to end a chapter, but oh well. Well, what the hell are you doing? Go review!!!!!!!!!! ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Many Thanks to my one and only reviewer. If it weren't for you, there probably wouldn't be a second chappie.  
  
Evil chocoholic git- Wuv ya! Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I took kinda long to update. *tosses chocolate bar to you* You're a good kid.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I'm just a poor little girl who owns only her OC and pitiful plot.  
  
Well, here goes.....  
  
"Women are meant to be loved, not understood." ~Oscar Wilde  
  
"....There are to be no students allowed in your rooms and every person deserves privacy when wanted. Here we are." Professor Dumbledore had stated a list of rules as long as the trip to the teachers' rooms. Hermione had only been half listening, which was a very un-Hermione like thing to do. She was trying to figure out how on Earth she was supposed to survive this year. Hermione had been looking forward to being in the place she loved, it was like (as Simon Cowell would say, for those of you who watch American Idol) a beautiful designer dress you just bought from the store, but when you took it home you found a rip in the back.  
  
Draco was walking behind Hermione. Why was he following her? Was he planning new ways of tormenting her?  
  
"See here." Said Professor Dumbledore, turning to the group of adults. He tapped the door with his fingernail seven times exactly. All the new teachers gasped with surprise as the wood on the spot where Professor Dumbledore had tapped twisted itself into a gnarled face of a woman.  
  
"Password?" The face said in a scratchy voice.  
  
"Acllusauctor Morbus" Replied Professor Dumbledore. The door swung open, revealing two hallways. "Our Care of Magical Creatures should know what that is."  
  
Just then, Hermione realized Hagrid wasn't there. She wondered why.  
  
"An Acllusauctor Morbus is an odd tiny and fuzzy creature that propels itself through the water using its miniscule webbed feet and the propeller atop its head. Be careful to stay away from the stinger, for if stung, one gets very sick with the chicken pox, flu, and large zits between the toes." Said the matter-of-fact voice of a woman Hermione couldn't see.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Marticio. Now, women's rooms are in the right hall, men in the left. Choose whichever room tickles your fancy. Enjoy the quiet before the children arrive!"  
  
The group swarmed into the hallways. As Hermione turned her head, she could see Draco looking straight at her, and she could see his eyes shining in the shadowed hallway until she could see him no longer.  
  
Well, ya like? Anyone? I know, the quotes don't make sense, but they will soon enough. And I know this chappie was short, I haven't had time to think. Please review if you think this fic should live! I'll give you a cookie! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yep. Well, updating why? Please don't ask me, I really have no reason to update no one is reading this. Now, I get down on my knees and BEG for a review! PLEASE!  
  
...  
  
Okay, now that that's over...  
  
Lotsa thanks and love to my three reviewers: Hoku-aenan- And more you shall read, well my story shall live out at least one more chapter. Orangutangirl- I'm not sure if this story is going to live or not. shrug  
  
evil chocoholic git- Sorry for taking forever to update. Well, what can I say; I only have three reviews...  
  
Now...  
  
Hermione beat eight other teachers to a room. She slammed the door open and tramped inside, dropping her luggage and kicking it in a corner. Taking a deep breath, she looked around her new home. Immediately, she saw why everyone else wanted it and smiled. The window had the most spectacular view and the closet was a walk-in. Perfect.  
  
Dropping onto her bed, face-up, Hermione stared at her ceiling and noticed that it was exactly like the enchanted one in the Great Hall, mirroring the sunny day outside at the moment. It was nothing like her melancholy mood. Sighing, she got up shortly after she had just laid herself down.  
  
Slowly, Hermione pushed the door open, thinking all the while "Why Malfoy?"  
  
Taking her seat, Hermione straightened her robes and smiled at the nervous first years being led in by Professor McGonagal. There was one girl in particular who caught her eye. She had blonde hair reaching halfway down her back and porcelain skin. Hidden beneath her long eyelashes were large almond-shaped eyes with a deep brown to rival Hermione's. There was something about her. Hermione smiled at the girl. The girl shyly gave a small smile back before shuffling her feet and staring into her laced fingers.  
  
Hermione watched as Professor McGonagal brought out the three-legged stool with the battered Sorting Hat sitting atop it. Everyone grew quiet as a rip near the brim of the hat opened like a mouth. Then, the hat began to sing:  
  
Before I sing my song,  
I thought you'd like to know,  
That this year won't be as it seems,  
There's something new in tow.  
You thought you knew what's next,  
Well, I just proved you wrong,  
Because I don't think you expected this,  
In my annual opening song.  
  
After this, Hermione was lost. Now that was way too much of a coincidence. Then again, who said the hat was talking about her? She shook her head and pasted on a smile. The smile became genuine when the sorting began.  
  
"Ananda, Siena!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Ariah, Tiffany!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Ashton, Mark!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
And on and on it went, until there was a name that made Hermione whip her head around to look at the child being sorted. It was that girl. The shy blonde one with the porcelain skin. The girl's name was...  
  
"Potter, Krystine!"  
  
Hermione froze. Harry had a daughter? They hadn't talked much lately, but surely he'd mention a daughter.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Gryffindor, she could have guessed. Just like her father. Hermione thought with a smile. But then she noticed something odd. Krystine looked nothing like Harry. I'll be sure to talk to her later, she thought to herself. For now, she was going to enjoy the feast.  
  
((A/N: Well, sorry it's so short, but oh well... The next one will be much better.)) 


	4. Chapter 4

First, let me say this. I won't be able to update as often as I hoped I'd be able to. And thanks to my lovely new reviewers:  
  
sunnysweetie- Thanks for reviewing!!! Oh, and yes, I reviewed your story.  
  
Prof. spider- And YES there will be more chapters please. Hee hee.  
  
Drusilla W. L. Tonks- Okay, I won't delete it. But not too many are reading it hint hint. Thanks and love to those who are, pity for those who aren't, and shame for those reading but not reviewing. Love my reviewers!  
  
Also, in my last chapter, for some weird reason, a lot of symbols weren't working, so where it skips around, know that there should have been some sort of divider there.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Poor me.  
  
Don't expect this chapter to be too happy, either; I'm not in a very good mood right now. I can only say this: You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone.  
  
And now.....  
  
Hermione walked contentedly to the teacher's rooms. She was sure she'd be dropping onto her soft goose feather bed and falling into a deep sleep. She couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
Hermione sleepily tapped the door seven times and muttered, "Acllusauctor Morbus." She sauntered over to her room (of which she now had a password to) and said clearly, (as the room wasn't guarded by a portrait or face made of wood, at that, but a magical device that picked up sounds said by human voices within two feet of the door) "Linik isth limoh ak buflereh. Intre comphro whint tro cimph ank whint tro levretre." The door swung open soundlessly and Hermione walked in, already half asleep. She was halfway through a yawn when she looked up.  
  
There was someone sitting on her bed.  
  
She didn't immediately kick into gear, too full to do anything. Her eyes weren't focusing and for a fleeting second she thought she was being visited by an angel. But the thought didn't last long, for as her eyes focused she saw...  
  
"MALFOY!" Draco didn't even flinch.  
  
"Yes, Granger?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL MARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Now this here was very unlike Hermione. She didn't approve of crude speech, but at the moment she was a wee bit occupied to care. The room filled with one person's sigh and the other's furious and shocked hyperventilating. Guess which one was doing which. "How did you get in here?!"  
  
"Well, your password was relatively easy to figure out. Took me about five minutes."  
  
This only riled up Hermione more. She didn't think anyone would've been able to be able to guess the complicated password. Hermione had spent an hour trying to decide.  
  
"How'd you... I... m-my password..." a flustered Hermione stuttered.  
  
Draco gave a snort before replying, "I knew you'd use the Jade language, Granger. Only too obvious. And the saying, I..." there was an odd moment. Hermione actually calmed down a bit to look curiously at a nervous Draco.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"Nothing, okay! Bug off and let me be!" Hermione gave Draco an okay-backing- off-now look.  
  
"Fine. Just tell me why you decided to intrude upon my privacy unless it was just to set me off like that. Did Dumbledore send you?" For some reason, at this last statement, Draco cringed. Hermione soon found out why.  
  
"N-no." Malfoy stuttering? My goodness! "It wasn't Dumbledore. Because... well..."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Fine. Just don't shoot the messenger. Granger.... no, Hermione" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at the use of her first name. "Dumbledore's dead."  
  
Hermione stared at him in complete shock. She hadn't expected hearing that. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. Wordlessly and emotionlessly, she walked slowly over to her bed and sat herself down. Neither of the two moved for a second... before Hermione burst into tears.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Draco had no clue what to do. Seconds before, the two had been squabbling over things as insignificant as passwords, same old, same old. And now he was in the uncomfortable position of sitting next to a sobbing Hermione. He was deciding that maybe he could quietly leave the room, until, unexpectedly, Hermione leaned her sniveling head on his shoulder. That made Draco even more uncomfortable. Thinking fast, he awkwardly draped an arm around her shoulders.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Draco had first announced the death, it didn't completely hit home base with Hermione. It was too much. She had gone to sit and collect herself and tell Draco to get out of her room and leave her be, when out of nowhere there were tears streaming from her eyes. Hermione had totally lost it right then and there. She wanted someone to comfort her, and she didn't care who. Hermione had forgotten that the person sitting next to her was Malfoy. Malfoy the mudblood hater, the one who had tormented her for seven years, the conceited twit. All she wanted was a shoulder to cry on and she got back someone to hold her as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on, Hermione sat on her bed, thinking. Yeah, Malfoy had comforted her and all. But she still hated him. One little act of kindness couldn't make up for years of torture. No, she still hated him. [And that's the way it always will be] she thought.  
  
[Right?...] 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat miserably in Hagrid's over-sized chair. Her ankles were crossed and her hands were folded politely in her lap, as her parents had brought her up to do, but she slouched, ever so slightly, and had her chin lowered, as Dumbledore told her never to do. The great man once told her that she should always keep her head held high, because she deserved it and she had reason too... but at the moment she felt that she didn't deserve to, that she didn't deserve to at all.

For some reason, she felt guilty, as if it was her fault that Dumbledore wasn't still walking the earth.

Since Hagrid still wasn't at Hogwarts, for one reason or another, Hermione invited herself in and made tea. She was later discovered by Professor McGonagal, who explained that she had stopped by Hagrid's hut to do the same.

Professor McGonagal, whom was sitting across from her, in a similar fashion to Hermione, stirred her tea silently. The two hadn't spoken since they both sat at the table. Hermione finally broke the silence.

Looking down at her hands, she whispered, "How did it happen?" Professor McGonagal was silent.

Hermione thought she hadn't heard her or simply didn't want to answer the question, and was about to forget about it and go back to her tea, when her former Transfiguration teacher answered, "He was walking around the lake, having a talk with Mr. Malfoy. As Mr. Malfoy explained it, out of the blue, he took off his shoes and sat with his feet in the water. 'Quite refreshing,' Dumbledore told him. Then he was silent for a moment before saying, 'I think it's time for me to go now, Mr. Malfoy. Send everyone my love and remember always, you miss one-hundred percent of the chances you never take.' And it happened then and there. Dumbledore smiled and closed his eyes, laying on the grass and lacing his fingers over his stomach.

"He remained like that. Smiling with his hands folded. As if he was only going to bed and was to wake up the next day. But he wasn't and never will have a chance to wake up the next day again. But if there is such thing as a beautiful death, that would be it. It's the way people die only in history books.

"It's only people in history books who die with a quote and a smile. In reality, death usually comes most unkindly, and when we least expect it. It's the lucky ones, such as Albus Dumbledore, who realize that it's coming and are brave enough to stand up to it."

Hermione had had enough. She was going to break down any minute now. And Professor McGonagal wasn't helping, either. She was being uncharacteristically emotional and looked like she herself was going to break down any minute now, as well.

"Thanks for the tea, Professor," Hermione muttered (almost angrily) before abruptly getting up and leaving the hut.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione took quick steps as tears began to form in her eyes. She furiously blinked them away as she passed teachers and students who pretended not to notice.

All the teachers and students pretended not to notice, that is, except two.

"Ummm... Excuse me, Professor...?"

"Granger. Professor Granger," Hermione said in a slightly watery voice.

The child rocked on her heels, not knowing what to say next. Hermione looked down and noticed that it was Krystine, Harry's daughter.

"Er... Professor Granger, I'm, umm... sorry about what happened."

"It's okay," Hermione said, trying to smile, "No need to say sorry." The blonde rocked on her heels again, it seemed that she had a tendency to do so.

"Professor, I found this in front of the teacher's dormitories," Krystine handed Hermione an envelope, "If I'm not mistaken, it was my dad's owl who delivered it. So... yeah."

"Thank you," said Hermione. The girl nodded by way of a "you're welcome" and left in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione stuck the letter in her pocket and headed to the teacher's dormitories.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry, people, I just can't squeeze out a long chapter! After a few more chapters I'll get this a little more lighter hearted. I know this chapter really sucks. When I wrote it I wasn't quite in a "writing mood".

I forgot I had written this chapter and thought I didn't have a chapter five yet... I am SO stupid.

Special thanks and lotsa love go out to:

Professor Drusilla W.L.Silvers: My most consistent reviewer!!! Thanks a bunch! And you deleted your story! Why?! Well, anyways, thanks!!!

cameo0891: Thanks for reviewing chapter four!!!

Irishdancer61790: Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it! Oh, yeah, I checked out your story, nice job there!  
  
My reviewers all deserve a chocolate chip cookie and a jar of pickles!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Dear Hermione,

First off, I miss you very much and I'm proud of you becoming a Hogwarts Professor. Ron keeps saying he's not surprised at all.  
Things are all right here at the shop. Someone stopped by and told me to leave you this message:

This, my love, is not the end  
It's only the beginning  
Time will come to fix, to mend  
Love is forever winning

Yeah, I know you're wondering, but I'm not the one to tell you. I'll just leave it at that.  
I also know you're wondering about Krystine, once again, I can't tell you much, but take care of her for me. She's going through some tough times.

Floo over sometime, you're almost a stranger!

Harry"

Hermione folded the letter back up and tucked it back in her pocket. She had stopped by the library to collect herself when she decided to take a look at her letter.

The tears were long gone; Harry's mysterious letter had taken her mind off Dumbledore. The poem gave her much to wonder about and so did that pretty china doll of a girl- Krystine.

A few moments later she got up and left the Hogwarts library, one of her favorite places in the world, and continued her walk to the teacher's dormitories.

Hermione had her head lowered, dragging her steps a bit. The walk had given her time to calm and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted it to end.

Then out of nowhere someone walked straight into her.

"OOMPH!" The two teachers found themselves sitting on the ground, papers fluttering to the ground and books with their crumpled pages scattered around them. At the same time they both looked up into each other's eyes.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco exclaimed, "Hermi- I mean, Granger!" The two began collecting their things. Draco paused when he saw the letter before Hermione snatched it away.

"I…I think I'll go to the library," Hermione blurted out the quickly made-up lie.

"Alright," Draco answered, immediately taking the hint that something was wrong.

* * *

_I've got to tell her soon, I can't keep it in any longer. She's bound to find out anyway, she's always been the smart one._

Draco was slouching in an overstuffed chair sitting by a fire dancing in the hearth. The flames were reflected in his troubled eyes.

_I'm going to tell her…no, I can't, what would she say? Well, I have to tell her. Ugh, I don't know what to do; _I've_ always been the stupid one. How'd I become a professor, anyways?_

After a few minutes, Draco decided to sleep. All this thinking was starting to hurt his head.

* * *

A/N: Well, my shortest chapter yet. I just felt like I had to update with something. I know it's short, but it has some important information in it, pay attention people! I know I made some stuff a bit obvious and I may have even spoiled it, but I tried to make my hints as vague as I could- something I'm not all that great at.

Thanks go to:

Chowmeingirl: Always enjoy reading compliments, and great story!

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: My update wasn't quite soon, sorry. I think I got people wondering about the letter and how it was pretty unexciting was a bit of a let down, but I had to get stuff out there. Well, yeah, thanks!

Charaap: Thanks, and I don't plan on stopping. ;)

NotreDamegirlie: Everything will be explained in the end, I'm quite proud of my plot.:) I'll just leave it at- you'll see…

Angelps7: Thanks for reviewing!!

Trapped-in-a-dream: Thanks for reviewing and sorry to you as I am to all about taking forever to update and having only a sucky chapter to update with.

If I didn't review one of your stories or left you out, please e-mail me!

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Diagon Alley"

Hermione felt the familiar sensation in her stomach as she spun round and round, surrounded by dancing green flames. She winced as her elbow scraped against something and pulled her arms closer to her body.

She clumsily landed in a fireplace. Other people in other fireplaces that filled the hallway landed neatly and dusted off their robes. Hermione blushed, feeling like a fool.

Trying to clean herself up best she could, she stumbled out of the hallway, through a doorway, down some stairs, through a wide corridor, through another, larger, doorway, into a little girl with pointed ears, and finally out the main entrance. She half-ran out, slightly panting. Looking up at the huge stone building that she almost felt just spat her out, Hermione read in prominent orangey-reddish letters: Diagon Alley Floo Network

Ever so slightly shaking her head, Hermione silently walked down the street in the direction of Harry's shop.

* * *

As she pushed the door open, a bell rang and a head popped up from beneath the counter. 

"Hermione!" said the familiar voice. The girl in question smiled and walked over. Harry gave her a quick embrace and ducked down underneath the counter once again. Hermione could hear him rummaging through papers and boxes and what sounded like…ducks?

"Um, ah…Harry?" Hermione said curiously, "What's with the ducks?"

Harry chuckled and emerged with a quacking and shaking cardboard box, securely shut with spell-o-tape.

"Handle polishers, actually. A pair of our favorite twins thought it would be funny to charm them to waddle and quack. I actually wouldn't have minded if they had done it after I opened the shop instead of right after I closed it-the polishers had plenty of time to leave droppings everywhere."

Hermione smirked. Typical Fred and George.

She walked around the shop, giggling as one of the handle polishers waddled behind her. It really hadn't changed much-Harry could manage to make any space unbearably messy or cramped and had succeeded in doing so even with the huge shop he owned. Broomsticks lined the walls, really in no particular order, and sitting on shelves was a mess of random items. "Harry's" had been a hit. It was a wizard's paradise: Quidditch supplies, Firewhiskey, and the latest Quidditch games seen the old fashioned way- magivision. Nothing like seeing your favorite players zooming around as holographic-type figures.

This was somewhat comforting to Hermione. It was nice to know that something in her life was normal and understandable.

Hermione sat on one of the stools at the bar- since it was near closing time only one cloaked figure accompanied her. No, that wasn't really the word for it. _Avoided _was more like it. Before she sat down he was already six seats away, as she sat she neatly crossed her ankles and folded her hands, nodding and muttering, "Good day to you, sir." The man's head lifted a little and the light from a candle reflected in his eyes. It was odd, the two eyes glittering like diamonds in that sea of darkness beneath the hood. He ordered a drink and moved down another seat.

Hermione ignored him after that, thinking him to be rude and unfriendly. But still, those shining eyes were branded into her mind.

Later on, Hermione found herself laughing with Harry in front of a hearty fire, sinking into a worn overstuffed chair. It was so easy to talk to him, the months apart made no difference.

As the loud joking and laughter died down, a short silence filled the air. Hermione was the first to talk.

"Harry, why can't you tell me anything about your daughter?" All of a sudden the once comfortable silence turned tense.

"Can't answer that, Hermione. This isn't my place to talk."

"Wha-…Whaddya mean? Harry, I don't understand matters concerning your daughter being 'not your place to talk'."

"In a way that's the point."

Hermione looked confusedly into those green, green eyes. Harry was hiding something, Hermione knew him too well. Trying to distract herself, she checked her watch.

"It's really late, Harry, I've got to go." The two shared a hug and Hermione left, leaving with a smile and wave.

* * *

As the bell's jingling slowed and stopped, the cloaked figure rose from the chair and came towards Harry. He glided across the floor in a dementor-ish way…in a friendly dementor-ish way, if there is such a thing… 

He stoop and let the hood fall. And there he was, blonde hair and all, the boy Harry had hated for six years. Hermione had so much to discover, so much to find out. She'd hated Draco almost as much as Harry had. But everything had changed after th-…

"Harry?" Draco said sternly. Harry groaned and turned, walking away and falling into the armchair Hermione had been in moments before.

"Harry." Draco put his mouth to one side and bit the inside of his right cheek. "You didn't tell her, did you? We came here, she was ready, I was ready…It was all for nothing."

"How could I!" Harry threw up his hands and shook his head, still facing away from his former nemesis that was on the verge of monologue. "And, _no_, Dray, I don't think she was ready. And if I told her it would just be, I dunno, _weird_. You should be the one."

"How can _I_. Harry, she won't believe me, she'll go berserk, she won't forgive me…or you, for that matter." The last bit struck Harry with something else to ponder.

"Dray, I just can't be the one, and that's final. But you're going to tell her. If you care for her at all, you'll tell her."

"What did I say about calling me 'Dray'? It was alright back when we were seventeen, but…ugh, we're getting off the topic. Harry, that's exactly why I _can't_ tell her. You know what, it's late. I've got to go, too."

Harry finally turned. "Hey," he called, "tell her."

Draco closed his eyes, took a breath, and looked back. "Tell her," he repeated.

"Tell her," Harry sang.

"Gonna tell her," Draco sang in reply.

"Tell, tell, tell!" Harry called with a hand cupped around his mouth. Draco put his hand to the door. "Tell, tell, tell!"

"You better," came Harry's voice faintly. Draco turned and saw the black hair hiding behind the couch. Harry reached for the magivision control and Draco gave a slight smile that was a strange mixture of anger, sadness, and sarcasm as Viktor Krum's hologram went whizzing past him.

"Psh. Tell, tell, tell-no way in hell!" But the murmer wasn't audible and Draco left.

* * *

A/N: Woah, haven't updated since forever! Well, sorry to return with such a disappointing chapter, but, hey, I'm back! 

I left so long, AARRGGHH! So much story to catch up on! I was TOTALLY busy writing my next few chapters and not stuffing my face with pizza and blueberry chocolate cake.(..scratch that...)

Thanks to all who reviewed. Love you all! And tell me if I didn't review a story of yours, I think I reviewed most of you guys', though…

Well, Happy Writing to all!

Noelle Andrews

p.s. And I hope you all watched the new Will & Grace episode-love that show:)


End file.
